User talk:OswaldEvile
Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Mickey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Compass page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aura24 (Talk) 20:03, April 10, 2011 Hey I just had to stop by and tell you how much i love your NAME! OswaldEvile. What happened to the Wonderland page? It's a big mess. Could you please undo the last few edits so we get at least a decent page? 2wiki 21:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply No problem. It's fixed and that's what matters. You did a pretty good job with article and photo. Just two small things. Kinda nitpicking ,but still. 1: I added a link to an interview with Warren where Wonderland getting scrapped was mentioned. 2:This part: "An entire level devoted to that one movie may seem like a little much, but it actually makes a lot of sense, since there were many scrapped characters, looks, and approaches for that movie, meaning that Warren had a lot of material to work with." It's not wrong or anything ,but it's the tone. Kinda reads like you know 100% sure this is the reason it was included. Unless Warren said this as reasons for putting Wonderland in. Either add a source link or simply add a "might"/"would of" to show that this could be a reason. For example: "but it "might" actually make a lot of sense" "meaning that Warren "would of" had a lot of material to work with." 2wiki 01:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) This dog is to old to remember when he needs to log in. If Any of the other sysops haven't granted you Admin ship first. I have. I'm not the editing master I used to be. User:CoronaholicI waste my time, telling people I waste my time 01:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Navigational Templates I had an idea of making navigational templates for a variety of things (different blotlings, locations, characters, animatronics, beetleworx, etc.), and wanted to see if it was okay to make these templates for this wiki. I could make one as an example for you to look at if you wish. LevenThumps (talk) 03:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey I've been makeing some templates for thw wikia. They are a template for characters/locations that only appeared in the first epic mickey, Characters/locations that were introduced in Epic Mickey 2, articles with two many red links, works in progress, and scrapped content. Legoindy7734 (talk) 13:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Are you still active here? I have a couple of questions if you are :) GremlinPrescott (talk) 13:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it happens :) I was actually wondering if there's any chance I could be granted admin powers - I wanted to clean up some of the 'pending deletion' pages and just be able to generally keep an eye on the Wiki better (especially as there don't seem to be any regular active editors now that Junction Point have been closed)!GremlinPrescott (talk) 12:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) That's understandable. Thanks very much once again for your time! If I come across any pages which I feel should really be gone completely, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks again!GremlinPrescott (talk) 02:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi m new